dunqeonsndraqonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vore
"Vore" is the 7th episode in the second season of Mega Campaign, and the 13th episode overall in the campaign. Summary * We head back to Eraney Keep. All of us enter the city with Memphis, Havai, and Weesin disguised as drow, and the rest follow as our pretend-slaves. Duncan helps dispel suspicion with his presence. * Back at the Parcel of Asomak, the super old priestess lady seriously doubts that our “slaves” are actually slaves. Duncan convinces her that regardless of who we are, we’ve done Asomak a great service, and then she lets it slide. * After we bring forth the Elder Brain, we begin the ritual to contact Asomak. It’s a crazy light show. Afterwards, we’re gifted with a small wooden key from the goddess herself! We suspect it’ll help us in unlocking the gate to where Asomak placed the Wand of Orcus in Pandemonium. * We’re ready to depart. Weesin asks Duncan if he wants to come with us! After much deliberation and hushed whisper-yelling from the priestess, Duncan is permitted to accompany us on our journey on the basis of it being related to Asomak. Yeaaah! * Before we leave Eraney Keep, we haggle for a diamond (important for revival spells!) from some old guy. It’s a freakin’ struggle, but we eventually buy the damn thing. * Ok, now we’re leaving the Underdark. Just kidding, we get attacked by a giant spiky worm on the way back up! After swallowing Yamma, puking her unconscious body back up, and then swallowing Havai, we’re finally able to kill the thing with Yamma scoring the killing blow. * Duncan immediately retrieves his helmet. Clarke tries to trick Havai into drinking from his water skin after pouring worm semen in it. Weesin drinks from that said water skin and immediately vomits upon doing so. Good times! * On the way back up, Yamma receives a message from Mugen in her mind, telling her that he’d left a letter for her back at her house. * We finally reach the surface for the first time in days. It’s beautiful, it’s green, and it’s bright… Duncan thinks it’s hideous. * Our poor horse, Reginald. Everything we left behind in our cart is untouched, but our horse (that we had left behind with about two days’ worth of food) is starving and dying. Weesin asks if he’s okay. “Why did you leave me here?” he asks in the croakiest, saddest voice. Everyone feels terrible. We are so sorry, Reginald. * After we rest for a night with Reggie so he can recuperate, we set off towards Yamma’s home village. * Clarke and Havai try to have a conversation, and while it doesn’t go well, eventually Havai thanks Clarke later for trying to talk to him. * Duncan doesn’t know much about the world up top, so we resolved to give him the best surface tour ever. We’re probably gonna get him killed. That joke is not gonna age well if that actually happens. * We arrive at Yamma’s home town, and there’s a new unmarked grave outside of Yamma’s house. We find out that it belongs to Cain. * Mugen’s letter to Yamma is him asking us to investigate the luminaries (the head honchos) and the big ol’ floating orbs above all of the major cities. * Clarke regales Yamma’s mama with a colorful account of our recent journeys, and she’s absolutely enthralled. After enjoying some nice tea, we’re all ready to head back to Vila! Category:Episodes of Mega Campaign Category:Season 2 of Mega Campaign